Their Moments
by reading and writing 4 life
Summary: What if Elsa's depression came from something more than just fear of her own powers. What if it was because she lost her friend, her guardian, the only person who could ever understand, Jack Frost. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Comments are very much appreciated. First crossover story. Romance will appear later in the story. Might be T or M in future chapters.
1. Meeting Him

Elsa giggled as she rolled around by herself in her soft blanket. She loved this blanket, always had and she adored shooting snow out of her hands and combine the cold with the warm.

Today was different though and she knew it. Today she felt as if she was being watched. Not in a creepy way but in a nice way, she felt safe and loved. At first she thought that her parents had caught sight of her shenanigans but she was wrong. As she turned to face her open door, she saw no one. She looked around and didn't spot anything until her eyes landed on the window, a boy was sitting on the rail, watching her with joyful eyes.

She stood, curious but not frightened. She walked closer and the boy's eyes widened as her naive eyes bore into his. She opened the window just a crack and the window became coated with a layer of frost. Elsa smiled, looking at it and in mere seconds the frost melted and the window was back to its normal dry self. She lifted her glance up to the mysterious young man and tilted her head.

"You can see me," he said. Elsa didn't think he was asking her a question, it was more of a statement. Like he wanted her to reassure him.

"Of course I can, silly. You are real right?" Elsa reached out, touching his arm and then griping his weirdly shaped stick. "What is this?"

"This is my staff. It helps me create my magic."

"Magic? I-I thought that I was the only one who could do magic. What kind of magic can you do?"

"Magic much like yours," he said. He lifted his hand and waved it around, creating a beautiful snowflake. Elsa's eyes widened and she couldn't contain her smile.

"Your really do have magic! Who _are_ you?"

"I go by the name of Jack Frost."

"Frost?" Elsa waved her hand against the window and the frost from earlier appeared again. "Like this frost?"

"Just so," Jack said, his smile so big it could cover the whole world.

"Jack," Elsa mumbled his name. She repeated it again, almost like she was memorizing it's every sound. Jack couldn't help but like the way her tiny voice said it. She was adorable. "How old are you, Jack."

"Well you see, I'm what people call, immortal."

"Immortal?"

"I will never age, never die."

"Never die! So that means that you will never get all old and squishy." Elsa let out of chain of loud giggles. She squeezed her eyes shut and stomped her feet as she laughed.

"No," Jack said, chuckling with her.

"Can I never die too."

"You sure can, your spirit and will power to do right will keep you alive forever."

"Yay, but I'm only seven now, I think I'll wait until I'm a little older to become like you. I guess I'll just have to wait and not let my spirit show until then, I don't want to be stuck seven forever, right?"

"Well, your time will come but for now don't let that stop you. Follow your heart and _do_ let your spirit show. I'm almost positive you will continue to grow, just wait and see."

"Okay, Jack. I will."

"Elsa?" Elsa turned and looked at her smiling mother. "Who are you talking to, dear."

"My friend Jack, he's sitting right here, don't you see?" Elsa turned and saw Jack still sitting there, smiling at her.

The queen smiled at her eldest daughter. She knew that Elsa had a tendency to create imaginary friends. She didn't stop her though, she knew that with time Elsa would mature and her imaginary friends would slowly disappear out of her mind, becoming one with the wind. "That's great, Elsa dear, but say your goodbyes, it's time to eat supper now."

Elsa nodded and turned her head to Jack. "Mother wants me to eat. Do you want to eat supper with me?"

Jack shook his head, smiling. "I thank you but no. I must head home now but remember, if you ever need me, just call my name."

"Okay, Jack. Will I see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early."

Elsa giggled as she was lead out by her mother. Jack smiled again as he continued to hear Elsa little voice as she told her mother all about him. He was thankful for the new friend, it could get lonely when no one else saw you. Jack had little friends but he held on tightly to the ones he did have because they only lasted so long before he found himself alone again. Sometimes he wished he wasn't immortal, it was more a curse than it was a blessing.

He sat up and stretched before lifting off into the cool air and gliding up towards the bright moon.

 **Hello readers! Okay so I was on Pinterest and I kept seeing all this amazing fanart of Jelsa and I just had to write something about them. I have some ideas for the story and I'm excited, I just hope I can get my ideas onto paper. I hope you guys liked the first chapter and if you want, leave me a comment. Until next time. Bella.**


	2. Alone

"Jack," Elsa whispered into the wind. She was kneeling by her window, anxious to see if Jack had been actually real or only a part of her imagination. Anna had finally left for her nap and for once Elsa didn't whine on having to spend her afternoon alone.

Elsa looked to her left and then looked to her right and a little squeak came out of her mouth when she saw Jack sitting by the window sill. "You scared me, Jack," Elsa said giggling.

"My apologies," Jack said with a smile.

"Now that your here, I want to show you everything about my powers, would you like to see."

"Of course."

Elsa and Jack spent hours together. They laughed and talked as they used snow to play. Elsa had thrown a snowball right at his face in the middle of his sentence and that's how a snowball fight had induced.

Elsa lay with her warm blanket while Jack told her stories of his travels and with every word she got more excited. Jack was perfect and Elsa wanted his life of freedom. Her parents were protective and didn't let her or her sister go out much. Jack mentioned the loneliness he felt but Elsa just smiled and told him that she was his friend.

"And I'm glad," Jack said as he ruffled her hair. Elsa giggled and as payback launched herself to him in a tackle but managed to make both of them fall right out the window. Elsa screamed as the fell down the side of the palace, she gripped onto Jack with her dear life. Within a few seconds though, they were floating with the air and Elsa hadn't even realized. She still gripped him with a death like grip and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"Y-you can fly?" Elsa said after a couple of seconds. "How is that possible."

"Magic," Jack said and then he dashed off. Elsa let out a high pitch scream as they soared through the cloudy sky. He held her against him and after a couple seconds her grip started to loosen. She giggled and let out little screams as he glided from side to side. She looked down and all around, loving the feeling of flying.

"I want to be you," Elsa whispered to Jack but she did it so softly that he probably didn't hear her.

When they landed back inside her cozy room Elsa's hair was a mess and she laughed when she looked in the mirror. "You messed up my hair, Jack!" She yelled at him while giggling.

"My apologies, your highness."

"Your highness? Don't call me that."

"As you wish." Elsa noticed the time and knew that her mother would be up, calling her for dinner. "Are you going to leave again?" She asked sadly.

"I must, need to go back home."

"Okay, but we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Of course." Elsa hugged Jack tightly and then watched as he flew up and away. She looked forward to the next time she would see him again and get to fly.

Sooner rather than later Elsa's mother and father came up and they were mildly shocked to see the state of Elsa's crazy hair. Elsa's mother fixed it quickly and they walked to dinner.

The days passed and Elsa and Jack became close. They would spend their entire afternoons together. The seasons passed and even in summer they would enjoy the wonders of snow and the cold. Jack taught Elsa so much and she learned more about her powers than ever before.

Her sister was very fawned of Elsa's powers and often asked her to show her tricks. One very early morning the two sisters played in the ball room. Elsa created snowmen and glazed the floor with a layer of ice. It was all very grand until she hurt Anna. Her parents ran in, scared and clueless about how badly hurt their youngest daughter was.

Elsa was scared and if anything happened to her beloved sister, she wouldn't know how to live. That night they went to the trolls, friendly creatures. A troll named Grand Pappy made Anna all better but had to take her memories of the magic away. He said it was for Anna's own good. To add to Elsa's fears, she discovered how horrible her powers truly were.

Back at home she called for Jack but he never showed. She accepted the fact that maybe he was busy, that's why he was no show, but as the weeks passed she began to realize that maybe he was gone forever. She didn't understand. Why would he leave? Her sadness turned into hate and she began to blame everything on him. He was the one that had taught her how to use her powers. He did this to her. She hated him, for making her powers worse and for leaving her in this time of need.

Years passed and Elsa's depression grew worse. Her parents did everything to help her but she refused to do anything other than stay in her room. She even stopped seeing her own sister. Her room became frozen solid and as she sat all alone she thought of Jack. She apologized for ever being mad at him. All she wanted now was a person to talk to and she wanted to talk to him, only him. He was the only person to get her. She just hoped that maybe one day he would answer to her calls.

 **Second chapter! What did you think? I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review. Until next time. Bella.**


End file.
